hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lief's Pet Sizzling Dragon!
Lief's Pet Sizzling Dragon! is the 37th episode of Season 2. Summary While exploring an empty dragon's cave, Lief finds a dragon egg and when it hatches, he decides to adopt the baby dragon as his pet until his friends find its true parents. Plot The episode starts with Lief packing up his green backpack for a school trip inside a dragon cave as he picks up his notepad and pen. Jasmine comes up to his room to check on him and ask him if he was ready as Lief zipped up his backpack and puts it over his shoulder before running down the stairs to join Jasmine and Barda. When the school bus arrived at the dragon cave, all the students got out of the bus as Mrs. Creecher tells everyone to go into groups and have a grown-up with them before heading inside the dragon cave as each student got into groups and got a grown-up then went inside the cave to explore it. Luckily, Lief was partnered up with Jasmine, Dennis, and Strawberry and they also have Barda as their guard when they went into the cave. The kids were amazed by the insides of the cave just as Lief was taking notes and sketching some pictures into his notepad. Then, something caught his eye: an egg-shaped rock! Lief calls up to his friends to check it out as Lief picks up the rock to examine it. When she saw the rock, Jasmine comments that they should take it to the castle to examine it some more. But Barda is not so sure about and thinks that they should leave the rock in the cave for someone else to examine. But Lief had already put the rock in his backpack just when Mrs. Creecher called for everyone to come back for that their trip is over. Later at night, back at the castle, Lief was up all night studying his notes and doing his homework while examining the rock on his desk. Suddenly, he heard a cracking noise when he stopped writing on his papers and found out that the cracking noise was coming from the rock. Lief was about to call his friends when the rock's crack grew bigger and as the rock cracked open, something came out! It was a baby dragon! The baby dragon starts sizzling and hops out of the egg shell, then lands in Lief's arms, then it starts purring and rubbing it's face onto Lief's chest. While the baby dragon was feeling comfy and sleepy, Lief rubs it's scaly back and sets it back on his desk, then gets back to his work. The next morning, Lief was heading down the steps for breakfast. But he turned to see the baby dragon, whom he named Sizzle, following him with his feet bouncing on the floor and puffing smoke out of his nostrils, excitedly. Turning to Sizzle, Lief tells him that he can't come to school with him but remembers that he can come to school with him since Hub High allows pets to the school gardens. So after breakfast, Lief, Jasmine, Filli, Kree, and even Sizzle ran off to school. Later in class, Lief was having trouble concentrating on his work as he was watching Sizzle play with the other school pets by showing them the cool tricks he taught him. Then, Mr. Longface tells Lief to stop staring out the window and start focusing on is work as Lief did so. At lunch, Lief was eating his salad. Then outside in the school gardens, he fed his leftover sandwich to Sizzle, who chewed on it and swallowed it whole. Lief smiled down at his new dragon friend and was glad to have him as his new pet. After school, Jasmine was playing with Filli and Kree while Lief played with Sizzle, who was breathing fire at a hoop and then going through it. Lief then tossed Sizzle a snack and he chomped on it just when Barda called to his friends that lunch is ready. Characters shown in this episode *Lief *Jasmine *Barda *Filli *Kree *Dennis *Gnasher *Strawberry Shortcake Trivia Transcript Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes